


Recompense

by aformofmotion



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch gets headaches now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompense

Glitch gets headaches now, which he supposes is probably normal, he's probably had them before and forgotten, what with the major brain surgery and bits of metal now attached to his head. Not that knowing that makes them hurt any less, but it _is_ reassuring. Just like Cain's fingers moving over his scalp, except that that actually does help, or at least he thinks it does. Cain has very talented hands; he thinks he might be purring under them. Then Cain's fingertips brush over the smoot, soft skin surrounding the zipper and he gasps, shudders, and goes completely boneless against Cain's chest.

It happens every time, he figures out later. The skin is so sensitized that even the lightest touch quickly overwhelms him. He lies quietly on the bed while Cain runs his fingers along the edge of the zipper, shivering and twitching uncontrollably until Cain takes pity and puts his other hand between his legs. Glitch is dizzy and lightheaded and thinks he might actually understand what the Mystic Man meant about the meaning of life because this is better than any of the drugs he tried at the Academy - he's mildly surprised that he can remember the Academy, that he can remember anything at all when he can hardly form a coherent sentence for the pleasure coursing through his veins - and it's wonderful and a little bit terrifying at the same time.

The Queen insists that he connects to his brain at least once a day, so he can carry out his duties as her advisor. He doesn't mind, really, but she doesn't always know when enough should be enough. It's exhausting and the longer he tries to hold on the harder it is to focus, and that makes the headaches worse. So, sometimes, when it's clear that it's getting to be too much, Cain will slip and arm around his shoulder and his fingers will twine up into Glitches hair. They are, disconcertingly, enough of an open secret that the Queen does pause and no one so much as bats an eye at the gesture. The next thing Glitch knows, he's limp against the Tin Man's side and the Queen is practically ordering him back to bed, apologising for pushing him to over do it.

When Cain picks him up bridal style and carries him out of the brainroom, he watches over the other man's shoulder as no one so much as raises an eyebrow.He thinks that should probably worry him more than it does. He stops thinking altogether when Cain pours him onto the bed like syrup and sets about taking him apart one piece at a time with those deft, nimble fingers of his.

Glitch gets headaches now, but that's okay because he also gets Wyatt Cain.  
  



End file.
